


you knock me out, I fall apart

by or_something



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_something/pseuds/or_something
Summary: real life but every time Kara Danvers smiles Lena falls in love





	

 

Lena is fucked.

Lena's been fucked ever since Kara Danvers strolled into her office and into her life, asking question after question-

Ever since Kara Danvers smiled at her and Lena forgot how to breathe.

 

—

 

“I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.” 

“I hope not either.” And her lips are twitching upwards into a smile, and there’s a twinkle in her eyes that says _yes, I mean it_ , one that Lena isn’t used to seeing.

Kara nods once at her before turning to follow Clark out of her office, and Lena tries to ignore the way the room feels ten degrees hotter.

 

—

 

It isn’t the last time they talk.

Lena meets with Kara again, alone this time, not obscured in Clark Kent’s shadow, and she learns something about her.

She learns that Kara hardly ever _stops_ smiling.

Even when she’s debating with Lena, clearly uncomfortable about the idea of an alien identification device, her mouth rarely turns downwards, and Lena can feel her resolve weakening every time it does.

She almost changes her tune entirely if only to put the smile back on Kara’s face, and _since when_ did that happen.

Since when did Lena Luthor back down for anyone, let alone a girl she barely knows.

(A really pretty girl, with a smile like sunshine, but a girl nonetheless)

 

—

 

“Do tell,” Lena quips, running a hand through her hair and twisting so she can look at Kara.

She’s rewarded by that smile, bright and beautiful, and she feels like she’s flying.

Kara talks freely and honestly to her, something not many people do with Lena, and it feels more like a friend than she’s had in a long time.

She can be friends with Kara, she doesn’t need anything more.

Or so she thinks, until Kara laughs and then-

God, then all bets are off because Lena’s heart is fluttering and she can’t stop the smile tugging at her own lips and she knows the feeling all too well.

 

—

 

Lena’s got a crush.

It’s been a long time since she felt like this, this schoolgirl rush of endorphins, butterflies in her stomach, the whole package, but she’s an adult now.

She can deal with a crush.

She invites Kara to her gala with the hopes that she’ll see through her emphasis on _friend_ , that she’ll read between the lines and understand, but then Mike invites himself, and Lena gets a sinking feeling that they aren’t just _friends._

(Maybe sinking isn’t even the right word for it. Devastating sounds a little dramatic, but Lena thinks it fits.)

Still, Kara accepts her invitation, her smile too bright and too beautiful to stop Lena from falling even harder.

-

Her plan goes off without a hitch, the bad guys are gone, Supergirl is here, but Lena still feels disappointed.

She doesn’t realise why until she’s alone in her office. 

Every person in that room was looking at her, smiling at her, apart from the one person she most wanted to see her.

Kara wasn’t there, and Lena’s in deep enough to accept that it hurts.

 

—

 

When Lena finds out the Kara is Supergirl, she could kick herself for not noticing. 

She catches Kara cleaning her glasses with the front of her shirt, and suddenly the woman in from of her is so _undeniably_ Supergirl that she’s a little embarrassed.

“Kara,”

Kara looks up at her, raises her eyebrow in question but doesn’t seem to realise what’s just happened.

Lena’s mind is going a mile a minute, every interaction she’s had with both Kara and Supergirl whirring through her head, all of them making a little bit more sense now, and she doesn’t know how she didn’t make the connection sooner.

“Kara, are you Supergirl?”

She can tell the moment it clicks with Kara, as she looks in surprise at the glasses in her hand.

“What? No! Of course not,” She fumbles to get them back on her face, “why would you think that?”

“Kara, please,” Lena begs. “It’s just me.”

She can also tell the moment Kara accepts what’s just happened. She sighs and reaches for her glasses again.

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s just-“

“Kara, it’s okay. I understand the need to keep your identity a secret.”

“You do?” Kara smiles at her, nervous and hesitant, and Lena can’t help but smile softly back.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

—

 

Lena doesn’t expect it, but she’s not the one to initiate their first date.

In fact, she’s not even sure it is a date.

-

“Do you want to get dinner tonight?”

Kara had mumbled the invitation in a rush, hardly more than a jumble of words, before focusing her gaze on the ground. Her smile, barely there, but Lena could still see it, could tell it was trying to appear.

And appear it did, when Lena responded with, “I’d love to,” her voice much steadier than she felt. Kara looked from the ground to the woman in front of her, eyes bright, and smile brighter.

“I have to go now, but I’ll see you tonight?”

She was out the door before Lena could even respond.

-

It could just be a dinner between friends, Lena is more than aware of that possibility, so she tries not to get her hopes up.

It doesn’t work. Of course.

It doesn’t matter that it doesn’t work she finds, when somewhere between dinner and dessert Kara’s hand edges its way across the table, gently resting atop Lena’s.

So maybe it’s a date. 

It becomes more apparent as the night goes on, Kara leans closer, gets more touchy feely, looks at Lena _like that-_

The more Lena realises this isn’t a platonic dinner, the more nervous she gets.

By the time Kara is walking her to her door and kissing her soundly, she doesn’t know how her legs are still holding her.

“Do you want to come up?” Lena manages to ask as she catches her breath.

“I’d love to, but I have to get home.” Kara can probably see Lena’s face fall a little. “Next time,” she reassures her.

It isn’t the words so much as the smile that follows them, that makes her believe Kara.

The smile that she’s come to love so much, the beautiful, beautiful smile that is so, unmistakably Kara Danvers.

“Next time.”

 

_—_

 

Lena shows up at Kara’s door, earlier than necessary for them to arrive to the fundraiser on time.

Kara probably notices, but she doesn’t comment on it.

-

Lena’s heart nearly stops when the door opens to the sight of Kara. She’s in a black floor length gown, hair loosely pulled back, and Lena’s almost left speechless.

_I love you_ , Lena thinks.

"You look beautiful." Lena says.

Kara smiles, toothy and bright, eyes crinkling at the edges, and Lena's heart jumps in a way that's all too familiar.

“So do you.”

"I'm in love with you," she blurts before she can stop herself.

Kara's smile doesn't falter for a second, if anything it grows brighter, as she pulls Lena in for a kiss.

"Thank Rao, because I am so in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i made this as a shitpost on tumblr to begin with and then decided that wouldn't do so you got all this.  
> please come talk to me about it at [latenightflurricane.tumblr.com](latenightflurricane.tumblr.com)


End file.
